1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus and method, and more particularly, to a display apparatus and method, by which screen switching and switching of an input device thereof are automatically performed, and a universal serial bus (USB) device connected to a monitor hub and a USB device connected to a PC are shared between several PCs when several PCs are connected to one monitor.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 1A and 1B are block diagrams illustrating the structure of a conventional display apparatus. Hereinafter, a PC mainframe is referred to as a PC. FIG. 1A illustrates the conventional setup of a monitor shared between two PCs. A user selects a corresponding PC (first PC 100a or second PC 103a) input from an input changeover switch 106-1a. A MICOM (not shown) of the monitor 106a senses the PC input and outputs a control signal which enables an RGB signal to be output from the corresponding PC (first PC 100a or second PC 103a) and to be input to the monitor 106a. The following operation is similar to the normal operation of a monitor. If the user switches the input changeover switch 106a-1a to the first PC 100a, the monitor 106a receives and displays the RGB signal output from the first PC 100a. A first keyboard 101a or first mouse 102a is used as an input device to the first PC 100a. If the user switches the input changeover switch 106-1a to a second PC 103a, the monitor 106 receives and displays the RGB signal output from the second PC 103a. A second keyboard 104a or second mouse 105a is used as an input device to the second PC 103a. 
As many input devices as PCs are required in the structure of the conventional display apparatus shown in FIG. 1A. This requirement demands a large space to accommodate the two or more input devices. In addition, the user can be easily confused when trying to select the input device that corresponds to the output screen.
In FIG. 1B, a USB hub 103-2b is included in the display apparatus. If the user selects a PC (first PC 100b or second PC 101b) using an input changeover switch 103-1b, a RGB signal is input to a monitor 103b from the selected PC and displayed on the screen. Simultaneously, an upstream port of the USB hub 103-2b is physically connected to the selected PC, providing support to input devices (keyboard 104b and mouse 105b).
In FIG. 1B, unlike in FIG. 1A, since input devices (keyboard 104b and mouse 105b) are connected to a USB port of the monitor 103b, as many input devices as PCs are not required. However, the user must directly select the desired PC using the input changeover switch 103-1b. In this case, the upstream port of the USB hub 103-2b is physically disconnected from or connected to the corresponding PC. However, it is difficult to connect other peripheral devices, other than the keyboard 104b or mouse 105b, to the corresponding PC.